This disclosure relates generally to a woven structure and, more particularly, to weaving a structure that has varying contours.
Woven structures are known. Woven structures are made of multiple picks along the formation direction. In some traditional weaving techniques, the term “pick” describes one fill fiber that has been deposited and encapsulated by the entire array of warp fibers one row at a time. The term “pick” may apply to encapsulation of the fill fiber by one adjacent pair of warp fibers at a time.
Many components, such as ceramic matrix composite (CMC) or organic matrix composite (OMC) components used in a jet engine, use woven structures as preforms. The woven structure strengthens the component. During manufacturing of such components, the woven structure is placed in a mold as a precursor. A material is then injected into the remaining areas of the mold. The injected material or resin surrounds the woven structure within the mold. If the mold has varying contours, manipulating woven assemblies, which are relatively planar, into a shape suitable for placing into the mold is difficult. Existing techniques for such manipulation may weaken the woven structures.